


身外事

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	身外事

　　

　　午餐时，杰玛在食堂里撞伤了鼻子。

　　他们是这样说的，她在有油脂的地面上滑了一跤，刚好磕在长凳边缘，当场血流如注，惨叫声响彻大堂。但情况没那么严重，只是轻微骨折，外加脸颊的擦伤和一些骇人的鼻血。一场闹剧，很多人这么形容，仿佛这都是她自己太过笨拙所致。假如没有看到一个男生在她经过时故意伸腿的话，艾伯特也会相信这个说法，杰玛坐在教室第四排最后的位置上，平时沉默寡言，不合群，给她加上任何特性，比如笨拙，人们都会轻易地相信并接受。

　　两天后，杰玛返校，鼻子上贴着沾了药渍的纱布。她低头看着地面，小心翼翼地走过一个个对她行注目礼的同学，那天绊倒她的男生讽刺她是个盼着天上掉金币的傻瓜。“我可以保证地上没钱，杰，”话语引来一阵哄笑。艾伯特没笑，他低下头，在本子上涂画了一个长满刺的黑色圆球。海胆，他想。去年冬天，父亲带他去了一趟冰岛，整整一周，他都把自己裹在肥大的羽绒服里，勒紧帽子，只露出被冻得通红的鼻尖以便呼吸。父亲带他去海边，要他看渔民的生活，他不明白那有什么意义，寒风刺骨，他几乎睁不开眼睛。

　　他用回想这趟古怪旅行的方式度过这一天，下午最后一堂课的下课铃响起时，他如释重负。杰玛是第一个走出教室的，陆陆续续地，其他人也三两结伴地离开，艾伯特起身时，教室里只剩下零星几个人，他拖着背包，独自迈进走廊。有人在看，他意识到，但他不知道那是对过路人的匆匆一瞥，还是别有深意的凝视，储物柜旁，有两个女生像是在看他，他听到她们的窃窃私语声，内容却很难辨认。他径直走过，没放慢脚步，也没看她们。

　　但靠近楼梯口时，时高时低的交谈声还是阻断了他的进程。是那群以欺负杰玛为乐的男生们，占据着拐角处，消磨课后时光。洗手间的门就在自己的左手边，比楼梯口更近，走近时，艾伯特闻到空气里淡淡的消毒液和清香剂混合的气味，他不喜欢这气味，但还是走了进去。事实上，直接下楼也没什么大不了的，他不是杰玛，他们可能会冲他说两句，但不会找他麻烦。可有时，他就是宁愿闻消毒液的气味。

　　他走进一个隔间，在马桶上坐下。五分钟，或十分钟，那些人就会离开，他从背包里取出手机，打开系统自带的小游戏，把音量调到最低。五分钟，或十分钟。他一边想，一边用手指点击屏幕上五颜六色的小方块。有人进了洗手间，动静很大，是他们中的两个或三个，艾伯特猜。他们在谈论运动场上的事，下周有一场比赛，还是什么的，艾伯特不关心，他恼火地盯着手机屏幕，“失败”的字样横在屏幕中央，即使被卡通样式的字体包装过，还是没法减轻他的挫败感。

　　他从头开始。外头又接连来了两批人。等“失败”字样又一次赫然弹入他的视线时，时间已经过去十五分钟了。外头不再有动静，艾伯特把手机塞回到背包里，拉上背包拉链，站起身，伸手去推隔间的门。奇怪的是，它像是被牢牢地黏住了，无论他怎么推拉，它都只轻微地颤动两下，不肯为他敞开道路。

　　他想它是出了什么故障。

　　几次尝试无果后，艾伯特坐回到马桶上，继续玩游戏。有人来过，他没搭理，全神贯注地盯着那些整整齐齐的小方块，琢磨对付它们的方法。时间悄然流逝，在数不清第几次失败以后，艾伯特挪开视线，揉揉发酸的双眼，再次尝试开门。它依旧纹丝不动。已过了六点，尽管父亲一时半会儿不可能回家，艾伯特还是不可自控地尝到了一丝焦虑，他不想在这种地方过夜，消毒液的气味很糟糕，手机的电量也在下降。

　　在排除了从上方或下方的缝隙爬离隔间的可能性后，艾伯特后退一步，扶住一侧隔板作支撑，朝隔间门狠狠踢了一脚。没动静，但他知道这样能行。父亲和校长就他的暴力行为进行谈话的场景在他脑海里闪过，假如他踢坏了这扇门，这场景可能就会成真，他有过经验，滋味也不怎么好受，但他飞起一脚，又狠狠踹中门板。

　　再一脚，它就该报废了，可就在这时，外头传来了动静，有人一边咒骂，一边急匆匆地走进洗手间。之后有一小会儿，空气像是凝固住了，周围静得可怕，艾伯特一动不动地站在隔间里，假装自己不存在。但那人发现了他。一扇可能被做过手脚的紧闭隔间门的确很显眼。脚步声渐近，艾伯特紧张地盯着门板，那人嘀咕了句什么，紧接着传来稀里哗啦的捣鼓声，片刻后，隔间门被打开了。

　　是个保安，在摇摇欲坠的隔间门外，他复杂的眼神就像是看到了一场偷情。皮尔斯，艾伯特看到他胸牌上的半截名字，他的手中搭着一小截金属链条。“你在这里干什么？”保安皮尔斯问。艾伯特没说话，皮尔斯的目光由上而下地扫了一遍，像是看明白了什么似的，说：“跟我来，”随后便转身朝外走去。艾伯特抓住背包带，慢吞吞地跟了上去。

　　走廊里已经没人了，楼梯拐角也空空荡荡，保安走在前方，头也不回地领他走下楼梯，踏上教学楼大厅。玻璃长窗外是黄昏的晦暗光线，天色还算亮，在门边，保安停下脚步，回过头来看他。这感觉很怪，仿佛保安有所期待，可能是一句道谢。但艾伯特什么也没说，一声不吭地出了门，迈入初春的暮色里。走下建筑门前的几节台阶后，他突然听到保安在身后说：“你该杀了他们。”他一惊，猛地回头，却只看到保安背对着他的身影，逐渐消失在了视线之外。

　　  
　　***  
　　

　　“你没什么事想告诉我吗？”

　　这问题就像一小块投进牛奶杯里的石子。艾伯特不得不放下盛麦片粥的勺子，抬眼看向父亲。在桌子另一头，那个头发日渐稀少的中年男人用古怪的眼神看着他。校长的脸又在艾伯特眼前一闪而过，他没回应，紧张地低下头，又舀了一勺麦片粥。父亲笑了，说：“我同事的一个儿子也在你们那所高中上学，他昨天问我要不要去看学校下周的橄榄球赛，你不是在橄榄球队里吗？”

　　艾伯特点点头。

　　“你会打出一个好成绩的，”父亲从餐桌旁站起来，把椅子往里一推，“我得出发了，振作起来，好吗？”经过时，他用力拍了拍艾伯特的肩膀。艾伯特从喉间发出一声模糊的应答，低下头，继续吃早餐。不久后传来关门声，父亲走了，艾伯特放下勺子，舔舔嘴角，也起身离开了餐桌。

　　他骑自行车去学校，途中一直想着下周的比赛。事实上，那和他无关，因为他从来就不是橄榄球队的一员，或许曾经是，在最初的那段时间里，由于体格原因，他不情愿地加入了那个看上去很适合他的社团，但很快地，他们就发现他是个毫无用处的废物成员，他短暂的橄榄球生涯就这样戛然而止，对此他毫无感觉，因为他对橄榄球没兴趣。话说回来，他也不知道自己究竟对什么感兴趣。

　　父亲不会来看比赛，这是个可以预见的事实，所以，没什么好慌张的。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　保安。午休时，艾伯特又一次地看到了他。他站在操场的一角，在和煦的阳光下抽烟。学校里有很多保安，除了他以外，艾伯特没和他们中的任何一人打过交道，也没见过有谁像他一样，敢光明正大地在校长眼皮底下抽烟。他们或其他学生，通常都是躲到体育用品储存室旁边偷偷抽的。

　　艾伯特收回视线，离开窗边，往洗手间走。还是那股消毒液和清香剂的味道，但进入洗手间的第一刻，他就留意到了不同之处。昨天那扇隔间门已经被卸下来了。他想自己的那两脚还是对它造成了伤害。

　　他该更用力些的。  
　　

　　***  
　

　　那周的每个下午，校橄榄球队的成员都雷打不动地在操场里进行训练，班里也有几个人参与其中，包括伸腿绊倒杰玛的那个男生。霍伊特，他可能叫这个，也可能叫别的名字，那不重要。重要的是，他们结束训练回家时，学校里已经没什么人了，而霍伊特总是独自回家，他住在常青高地，极少有人和他同路。

　　那儿还有一长段被浓浓树荫遮掩的路途，艾伯特留意到。路上常有车经过，但路边的树林很寂静，山坡往下延伸，一直到附近的公园。周末前一天的傍晚，艾伯特骑着自行车，在那附近转悠了一会儿。黄昏时，除了靠近马路的一端，公园里已经少有人光临了，湖畔的步行道上可能会有锻炼者，但那是公园的另一端。在常青高地的这一端，树林像个幽暗的秘密之地，除了偶尔掠过的车灯以外，再无动静。

　　艾伯特心满意足地回家，在湖畔街边，他停下来，在路边便利店里买了一罐冰镇汽水。随后，在夕阳的余晖下，他站在路边，紧挨着自己的自行车，一边喝汽水，一边玩手机游戏。熟悉的失败提示弹入视线的一瞬间，身后传来了一个声音，像是在叫他。艾伯特回过头，看到了那个保安。

　　他以为自己不擅长认人，但在对方换下保安制服，还戴着太阳镜的情况下，他还是怪异地认出了对方的身份。保安靠在便利店门边，手中同样拿着一罐汽水。“没想到会在这里遇见你，小子，”保安拖着嗓音说。皮尔斯，艾伯特想起保安的名字。他也有同样的想法。

　　像是看穿了他似的，皮尔斯为自己的现身作了解释。“我就住在后头，”皮尔斯指指自己身后，“拖车公园，门上画着骷髅头的那辆就是我的。”说着，他笑了，露出一颗镶在右上方的金牙，上回，艾伯特没留意到这个。上回他也没笑。

　　“我不再为你的学校工作了，”皮尔斯接着说，“他们把我炒了。”

　　可能是因为抽烟的事，艾伯特想。汽水喝完了，他走到一旁，把易拉罐扔进垃圾桶里，皮尔斯饶有兴味地看着他，不知在想什么。他走回到自行车旁，打算离开。天色已经暗了。“你也住在这附近吗？”皮尔斯问。艾伯特跨上自行车，说了个“不”，就头也不回地离开了便利店。街道上，清凉的风迎面扑来，减轻了他脸颊上的热意。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　等教室里的人走得差不多了之后，艾伯特站起身，拖着背包离开了教室。

　　洗手间是他的目的地，那扇被他踢坏的隔间门还没被装好，他在另一个隔间里坐下，和上回一样，从背包里取出手机，开始玩益智游戏。他的技术没什么长进，但无论如何，这很能消磨时间，他会在这里盯着那些五颜六色的小方块到五点半，到那时候，橄榄球训练就差不多结束了。

　　时间流逝得很快。

　　没有人恶作剧似的锁上他的隔间门，也没有校保安在外面的走廊里来回转悠，即使有，在这个时间点，有学生逗留在学校里也很正常。艾伯特下了楼，刻意从侧门离开，他能在那里看到操场的一角，还有人活动的痕迹。他们没提前离开，这是个好迹象，艾伯特想过他们可能打算为两天后的比赛养精蓄锐，而早早结束训练。

　　他在通往常青高地的路边等霍伊特，为了让自己不至于太显眼，他捧着手机，低着头，假装在看手机屏幕。霍伊特现身时，时间已静悄悄地走了十五分钟，那个刚结束比赛训练的男孩，正疲惫地推着自行车上坡，察觉到站在路边的艾伯特时，他停住了，神情里带着困惑。“你在这里干什么？”他不解的疑问是打开黑暗世界大门的钥匙。

　　“我有东西给你看，”艾伯特说。

　　霍伊特紧皱起眉头。“什么东西？”

　　艾伯特回过头，指了指路边的那片树林，霍伊特露出了难以置信的表情。“我没时间在这里陪你玩游戏，傻大个，我要走了，”他低下头，看了一眼腕上的手表，然后转过身，继续往前推自行车。

　　他不能走，否则自己会失望上整整一周的。

　　“那里有一具小孩的尸体，”艾伯特说。

　　霍伊特再次停下了脚步。

　　  
　　***  
　

　　在霍伊特第二次问“尸体在哪里”的时候，艾伯特冲上去，从背后给他来了狠狠一刀。

　　刀尖从后背没入霍伊特的身体里，霍伊特颤抖着猛然仰起头，从喉间发出戛然而止的吸气声。艾伯特把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，用力拔出刀子，又重重地捅了进去。霍伊特的喉头咯咯直响，像卡住的齿轮，艾伯特不知道会这样，在他的设想里，他以为霍伊特会高声尖叫，如果早知道死亡会是这样的安静和迅速，他不会大费周章把霍伊特搞到树林里来，学校洗手间，或体育用品储存室都不错，但归根结底，树林还是要好过那些地方，树林是个有退路的地方。

　　他在霍伊特背后捅了四刀，然后松了手。霍伊特还没断气，大睁着眼睛，惊惶地看着他，直直地倒在了地上。枯叶沙沙作响，昏沉的光线争先恐后地从枝叶缝隙间挤过来，像蛛网般洒在霍伊特的脸上。艾伯特在他身旁跪下，朝他的胸口来了一刀。霍伊特一挺身，又迅速地瘫软了下去，他一定刺中了他的肺，从这一刻起，他微弱的呼吸声听上去就有点不大对劲了，不过，他总归是要没气的。

　　最后一刀深深地插进了霍伊特的喉咙，橄榄球男孩无神的双眼对着天空，已经看不到任何东西了。艾伯特拔出刀子，在衣服上擦了擦。衣服上有很多血，他擦干净刀子，脱下它，揉成一团塞进背包，然后取出水瓶和另一件黑色上衣。他用水瓶里的水洗干净手上的血，换上衣服，把刀子和水瓶塞回到背包里，最后一拉拉链，离开了树林。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　湖畔路附近的拖车公园不是什么隐秘的地方，要找到那扇带骷髅头的车门也很容易。它紧闭着，车窗内却有隐约的灯光。艾伯特敲响车门。片刻后，门被打开了，皮尔斯叼着一支烟，一头金发凌乱不堪，他眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地问：“干什么？”

　　他的锁骨之间也有一个骷髅，艾伯特注意到。“我有东西给你看，”他说。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　皮尔斯在快餐店的免下车窗口买了两份汉堡套餐，之后，在昏暗的停车场里，他们就着远处朦胧的路灯光吃晚餐。艾伯特低着头，大口地喝热饮料，车里有烟味和淡淡的古龙水香气，还掺杂上了一丝热乎乎的廉价肉排的气味，混起来很怪，但和洗手间里的消毒液味恰恰是两个极端。

　　“我硬了，”皮尔斯一边咀嚼汉堡，一边含混不清地说，“危险的事情总是能刺激到我。”

　　他也一样，他的阴茎处在勃起边缘，让他的牛仔裤变得紧绷绷的，但艾伯特不想解决它的问题，至少不是现在，他们的指甲缝里还沾着泥土。他把热腾腾的汉堡往嘴里送，用牙齿把食物磨成渣。

　　“你觉得那位女生会感激你吗？”皮尔斯偏过头，黯淡的光线里，他的表情暧昧不明，“我看到那人在食堂里绊倒她了。”

　　“我不是为她做的，”艾伯特说。

　　“都一样，”皮尔斯把汉堡纸扔出车窗，“你这么晚回家没问题吗？”

　　太早了，艾伯特想。深夜前，家里的车库都会是空空荡荡的，他的自行车会可怜地缩在一个小角落里，像是从来都没有存在过。他应了一声，皮尔斯若有所思地哼哼着，问他要不要自己捎他一程。

　　“要，”他说。

　　END


End file.
